


【拉二闪ABO】落日熔金

by Apothecary_nine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 拉二闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apothecary_nine/pseuds/Apothecary_nine





	【拉二闪ABO】落日熔金

*太阳神拉二贤王闪设，私设如山。  
（拉二可可香贤王红酒香）  
*ABO有ooc有bug有，全是我的（。

乌鲁克的土壤干渴了很久，作物的残骸稀稀落落的立在龟裂之地上，无云无雨，亦无笑颜。

古老厚重的书籍悬浮在金色的王面前，吉尔伽美什没有看向泛黄的书页，单是用那双殷红的双目直视空中的烈日。晦涩难明的祈文从王的口中讲出，再直达天听。天色极快变幻起来，那轮炽热的骄阳缓缓西沉将细长的云霞染得血红，地平线也在天空尽头无尽延绵。

“……旱灾数月，以王之名，召问阳神！”

发情热使王的嗓音略有些嘶哑，对抗着身体泛上的热浪，他单只是双臂环胸看着太阳为他落下人间，冷静自持。刺眼光芒中逐渐显露出神明的轮廓，随之而来的还有一阵大笑：“余为奥斯曼迪亚斯，太阳之神，众神之神。”

太阳神步步走近，黄金色双瞳中印照出眼前之人恣肆凌冽的身影，带着同等的高傲与意味不明的笑意向人王伸出手，抛出质询：“何等无理，吉尔伽美什王，汝何敢召问神明，凭何除旱？”

过于浓郁的Alpha气息毫无收敛，充满攻击性的气味将吉尔伽美什包裹起来，忽视所有的理智直接渗入肌体勾引起本能的颤栗。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，王之所为即正确，不高傲何以为王？”吉尔伽美什报随手扔开价值连城的古籍，报以同样的大笑抓向太阳神伸来的手臂，欺身咬上奥斯曼迪亚斯的唇。

青年曾为暴君的王纵使如今改换气象勤勉为政、垂怜子民，也不曾放下过丝毫高傲心气。既决定以身为祭求上一场雨——与其说是求雨，不如说是与神明夺他一场甘霖，自然就毫无芥蒂。他们是势均力敌的对手，而非有所尊卑的人类与神明。

太阳神过高的温度燎原般从唇间蔓延，彻底点燃了发情热，细密的汗珠沁上额间，吉尔伽美什柔软的舌尖扫过对方上颚，去与敌手纠缠，双眸向上轻瞥，噙满挑衅。奥斯曼迪亚斯为对手的主动感到意外，挑眉将这块土地大方割让，任由对方施为。随着一个响指，贤王胯间金饰应声而落，奥斯曼迪亚斯单手径直揽上那相对纤细的腰肢，攻向腹地——带着薄茧的大手拂过结实漂亮的背肌，顺着腰线挑开布料侵入禁区。

臀部肌肉的手感相当舒服，奥斯曼迪亚斯甚至没有忍住多揉了几把，唇上立刻狠狠挨了一下，血腥气与疼痛瞬间涌了上来。乌鲁克的王稍稍拉开了些距离，面上浮着不知是因为羞赧还是愤怒而起的红晕，皱眉而令:“少做些多余的动作。”

“余却没想到人间的王竟如此性急。”羞赧，太阳神为自己的想法感到好笑，这位金色的王怎么会因此而羞赧，他也确实笑出声了，“好！你对余的渴求，余特别允许了！”

“哈……”原本搭在王背部的手滑下来贴着裤子布料或轻或重的抚摸起来，下半身的形状很快挺立，逐渐濡出点点水渍。奥斯曼迪亚斯满意的从吉尔伽美什口中听见破碎的喘息声，偏头凑上前轻咬住对方的喉结向下舔弄，在白皙的胸膛上流下一道暧昧的水痕，犬齿在立起的乳尖上重重划过，察觉到吉尔伽美什难以掩饰的颤抖和陡然加重的呼吸后，又将柔软的舌尖绕上去打了个转以示安抚，调笑的语句含糊不清的传到吉尔伽美什耳中:“感觉如何，贤王啊？”

“哼……也不过如此。”吉尔伽美什的手按在神王头顶胡乱揉了几把，索性彻底放松了自己去享用欢愉，“继续努力。”

奥斯曼迪亚斯另一只手已经在温湿的穴口浅浅试探。情潮在信息素的勾引下带来的生理反应使身体早已自动开始产生分泌液，修长的手指刚刚伸入便能感受到那处的温暖紧致，收缩着试图排斥异物的入侵。奥斯曼迪亚斯搅动了一番便抽出手指开始为两人褪去衣裤。

充血的性器暴露在乌鲁克干燥的空气中，粗大的阳具顶替手指的位置，几乎可算是缓慢而粗暴地破开从未有人经过的通道。远不同于手指的尺寸带来的痛楚令贤王瑟缩了一下，似乎感到有损王威便怒视向罪魁祸首，那充斥水汽的红眸中三分忍耐七分欲望，细碎的呻吟不断泄露出来。而早已被春潮熬熟的肉壁却紧紧包裹住奥斯曼迪亚斯的性器，蠕动着渴望更深一步的对待，连疼痛都染上了三分快意。

奥斯曼迪亚斯掐着贤王一记顶胯将自己全部送入，喘息一声抽动起来，脆弱的黏膜在摩擦间产生色情的水声，层层软肉包裹着滚烫的阳具为双方都带来了巨大的快感。“哈……够……够了……”敏感点被恶意反复撞击，吉尔伽美什不可遏制地绷紧了肌肉，头向后仰去，发出颤抖的哽咽声，蓄不下的水汽化作眼泪滚落下来。

突然贤王两条腿被捉住折起，开到最大，omega小巧的性器颤巍巍吐着水，稍加刺激就可达到高潮。奥斯曼迪亚斯压着吉尔伽美什的腹部给予更多的刺激，交合处水光淫靡，身体过热的温度几乎使贤王丧失了力气，过量的快感却让肌肉紧绷起来，无处借力的手臂环上太阳神的背部抓绕。浓郁的酒香与可可味弥漫融合在空气中，令人神智迷眩，生殖腔甚至在无意识间隙开了口子。

“还不够，为余打开它如何？”奥斯曼迪亚斯顶在腔口研磨，并未等待对方的回应便蛮力破开重叠肉壁的阻碍，直直捅了进去。突如其来的攻势让吉尔伽美什瞬间瞪大了眼睛，泪腺失去原有的控制力不断溢着泪水，内壁骤然绞紧到达高潮，大量分泌液涌了出来从两人腿间流下。酸胀与疼痛让吉尔伽美什勾起身狠狠咬在太阳神脖颈上，犬牙在腺体边缘刺破皮肉留下深深的印记。

就算是omega，也得是本王先标记对方，察觉到对方意图的王不屑去做无谓的挣扎，以行动首先宣布了主权。

进入生殖腔后魔力回路的深层联通似乎连感官也一并链接了起来，双倍的快感使两人齐齐收缩了下瞳孔，夹杂着情欲的喘息与呻吟回响在耳畔，心跳律动重合。奥斯曼迪亚斯领悟到对方的意味，闷笑一声便报以同等的行动——他咬破那漫着酒香的腺体将自己的信息素注入。埋在生殖腔内的肉刃膨大成结，牢牢将吉尔伽美什定死在身下，侧头去亲吻贤王的唇。

这具肉体和灵魂与自身无比嵌合，单只一次的祭祀显然未能满足众神之主，他将祭品打上自己的烙印宣告天下，以恐吓所有窥视宵小，甚至于带回神殿寝宫。

一日中太阳的余晖彻底落下，而夜幕伴着逐渐清晰起来的淅沥雨声一同罩向乌鲁克大地。


End file.
